1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine arrangement and, more particularly, to such a machine which withdraws the fabric over an edge of the machine's knock-over bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is cognizant of a warp knitting machine with withdrawal of the fabric over a fixed knock-over edge of a knock-over bar and with a piercing comb consisting of single sinkers and movable to and fro between the needles which holds the fabric, with its lower edge extending approximately at right angles to the needles, in a specific position in relation to the knock-over edge.
Such a warp knitting machine is shown in German Pub. Spec. No. 2,127,970, which is incorporated herein by reference. The piercing comb prevents the loops from being entrained in the movement of the needles through the last-formed loops in each case, namely in the direction away from the knock-over edge, whereby defectively knitted goods could result. This action of the piercing comb is called holding down of the fabric.
The withdrawing of the finished fabric over the fixed knock-over edge has the consequence that the stitch loops can in each case draw thenselves tight round the needles, so that correspondingly tightly and firmly knitted fabric results. For this reason the type of this known machine is usable practically only for the production of a fabric of specific tightness and firmness.